monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Van Cubus
Sugar Van Cubus is the Daughter of the Succubus Sue Van Cubus and the Incubus Dan Van Cubus. She is able to seduce males and make them do whatever she wants them to, but she hardly uses this power. She has a pet rat named Rattington who wears a top hat, a monocle and acts very human. Her birthday is 28th March. Character Personality Sugar can be called a real loudmouth. She believes she knows everything best and always needs to have the final say. She is very self-confident and has her own mind. She can be really stubborn and hard to convince but she also has an open heart. She would do everything for those who she herself call "Best Friends". Also she is very worried and overprotective when it comes to his younger brother Ian. Appearance Sugar has black shoulder-lenght hair with blue strands. Her skin is purple pale blue and she has a pair of striped horns on her forehead. Furthermore she has wings on her back and a long tail. She has light green glowing eyes with no pupils and a beauty mark on the right side of her face next to her mouth. Relationships Family The Van Cubus' are an aristrocratic familly with roots in the Netherlands but now Sugar lives in America together with her Parents mama Sue and papa Dan and her younger brother Ian. Pet Her pet rat Rattington behaves very human. He adopted that behavior when Sugar accidentally used her powers on him. He is also able to talk but it seems that only Sugar is able to understand him at all. Romance Sugar has a total crush on Matthew Morph who is the Beast Friend of her little brother. She already told him about his 'luck' but he is rather scared of Sugars exaggerated attention. She also tried to manipulate him once using her powers, but she failed because Matt is genderless what she isn't aware of and therefor immune to her seducing powers. Doll The doll was mostly made out of the Seamonster CAM-Set. The fins were removed from the forearms and the legs. The wig is from the Skeleton Add-On Pack, the wings from the Dragon CAM-Set were recolored with acrylic. The tail is the Pumaboy tail. The tag and the horns were made out of Fimo and colored with acrylic as well as her eyes. On the picture she also wears the Seamonster CAM outfit. Her original outfit is about to be finished soon. Trivia *Sugar is the 1st OC created by bigrika for her German MH Fandom Club. *Most of the friends mentioned in her bio page were created for that Fandom as well. Thats why they are nowhere public to review. *The Idea for her Brother Ian came befor the Idea to create her. She was then created first because bigrika wanted to customize a doll and there were more possibilities to create female than male dolls. *She debuts in the Webisode Misconception. Gallery monster_high___sugar_van_cubus_by_bigrika-d583i8r.png|Her bio webisode__sugar_van_cubus_by_bigrika-d694rq4.png|Sugar in the Webisode Style Family Portrait.png|Family Potrait SugarRochelle.jpg|Sugar and Rochelle Doll together 084318.JPG|Potrait|link=http://fav.me/d6ea69z CommishDragonColo.png|Sugar gets riled by Callum MacArtain|link=http://fav.me/d6i8kfa Category:Girl OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Succubus Category:Incubus Category:OC Doll Line Category:Van Cubus Family Category:DO NOT STEAL Category:Girls